


Got Bangtan

by kaelyngrey



Category: GOT7, SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Boarding School, Gen, Healing, Hiatus, Romance, fam - Freeform, life - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-02 23:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13328373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaelyngrey/pseuds/kaelyngrey
Summary: Bangtan Sonyeondan, better known as BTS, is a worldwide internet phenomenon who found their fame through their numerous posts on YouTube, Twitter, and eventually ITunes. While not exclusively signed to any specific label, BTS has reached a level of exposure not normal for any group. When not entertaining fans with their latest internet escapades, releasing self-composed albums and music videos, or working with other artists, all members work full time at Grey's Academy for the Arts, England.  Got7 debuted in 2014 under JYP Entertainment as a seven-member hip hop band who quickly rose to success thanks to their catchy songs, good looks, and widespread participation in variety shows. In 2016 while on a private vacation to Switzerland for a ski trip, saesangs tracked the group down and discovered that two of the members had significant others. In a deluded attempt to claim the boys for their own the saesang fans attacked the girls. In November of that same year GOT7 announced that it would be going on a permanent hiatus to pursue less restrictive professional and personal endeavors. This decision rocked the entertainment industry to its core.





	1. Chapter 1

 

Please find enclosed the beginning to our story, the character sheets.  There will be several other characters scattered throughout the story but these are the ones that matter the most.

**_ BTS _ **

**_ Bangtan Sonyeondan _ **

**__ **

**Jin:**

****

  **Name:  Kim Seok jin**

**Age:  24**

**Date of Birth:  December 4th, 1992**

**Relationship Status:  Single and ready to mingle**

**Position:  Office support and recruitment.**

**Talents:  Worldwide handsome, no joke vocals**

**Hobbies:  Eating.  Telling dad jokes.  Taking care of his dongsaengs.**

 

* * *

******Suga:**

**aka AgustD**

******  
** **Name:  Min Yoon gi**

**Age:  24**

**Date of Birth:** **March 9, 1993**

**Relationship Status:  Totally off limits.  Zephyr will shank you.**

**Position:  Producer, Composer, Lyricist, Rapper.  Also teaches these skills.**

**Talents:  Sleeping.  Resting Bitch Face.**

**Hobbies:  Sleeping.**

* * *

******J-Hope:**

**aka Hobi**

******  
** **Name:  Jung Ho seok**

  **Age:  23**

**Date of Birth:  February 18th, 1994**

**Relationship Status:  Single**

**Position:  Choreographer, rapper, ray of sunshine, professor**

**Talents:  Rapping, dancing, making people laugh**

******Hobbies:  reading and watching movies** ** **

* * *

  **Rap Monster:**

**aka God of Destruction**

******  
** **Name:  Kim Nam joon** **  
**

  **Age:  23**

**Date of Birth:  September 12th, 1994**

**Relationship Status:  Starts out single but ends up with Somang**

**Position:  Composer, Producer, Lyricist, Rapper.  Teaches English and Philosophy.  Assists Min Yoongi when needed.**

**Talents:  Everything but dancing**

**Hobbies:  Taking care of those around him.**

* * *

******Jimin:**

**aka Mochi**

**aka ChimChim**

******  
** **Name:  Park Ji min**

  **Age:  22**

**Date of Birth:  October 13th, 1995**

**Relationship Status:  Only has eyes for his beautiful ballerina Sophie**

**Position:  Dance God.  In charge of ageyo.  Helps Hoseok hyung with choreography lessons.**

**Talents:  Dancing, singing, making people laugh.**

****Hobbies:  Coloring and anime** **

* * *

**V:**

**aka TaeTae**

******  
** **Name:  Kim Tae hyung** **  
**

  **Age:  21**

**Date of Birth:  December 30, 1995**

**Relationship Status:  TaeKook is real**

**Position:  Vocal coach.  Fashion coordinator.  Acting coach.  Photography club coordinator.**

**Talents:  Yas girl.**

****Hobbies:  Killing people with his boxy smile, cheering up people who are sad, being Kookies little puppy.** **

* * *

**Kookie**

******  
** **Name:  J** **eon Jeong-guk** **  
**

  **Age:  20**

**Date of Birth:  September 1st, 1997**

**Relationship Status:  TaeKook**

**Position:  Vocalist.  Vocal coach.  Maknae of the group.  Counselor**

**Talents:  Singing.  Cover songs**

**Hobbies:  Annoying his hyungs.**

* * *

***********Bangtan Sonyeondan, better known as BTS, is a worldwide internet phenomenon who found their fame through their numerous posts on YouTube, Twitter, SoundCloud and eventually ITunes.  While not exclusively signed to any specific label, BTS has reached a level of exposure not normal for any group, regardless of genre.  When not entertaining fans with their latest internet escapades, releasing self composed albums and music videos, or working with other artists, all members work full time at Grey's Academy for the Arts, located in Wiltshire, England.** ** **

* * *

  **GOT7**

 _

******Mark:**

******  
** **Name:  It's complicated, but we'll go with Mark Tuan and keep it easy.** **  
**

  **Age:  24**

**Date of Birth:  September 4th, 1993**

**Relationship Status:  Please don't ask.**

**Position:  Oldest member of an idol group on hiatus.  Rapper.  Model.  Assists with teaching English.  Teaches martial arts, tricking, and bboying.**

**Talents:  Bboying, tricking, skateboarding.**

**Hobbies:  Martial arts**

* * *

******JB**

******  
** **Name:  Im Jae Bum** **  
**

  **Age:  23**

**Date of Birth:  January 6th, 1994**

**Relationship Status:  He put his group on hiatus over Kaelyn did he not?  Why are you even asking him this question?**

**Position:  Leader, rapper, singer, ray of sunshine.  In charge of finances in the school.**

**Talents:  Dancing, singing, producing, composing, lyricist.**

**Hobbies:  Watching Kaelyn**

* * *

******Jackson**

******  
** **Name:  Jackson Wang** **  
**

  **Age:  23**

**Date of Birth:  March 28th, 1994**

**Relationship Status:  6th times a charm.  Don't tell Hadassah he said that...**

**Position:  Rapper.  BBoying, tricking, and martial arts.  Helps with the trick aspects.  Fencing team coach.  Gym coach.  Teaches Mandarin.**

**Talents:  Fencing**

**Hobbies:  dancing, rapping, and bboying.**

* * *

******Jinyoung:**

**aka Jr.**

******  
** **Name:  Park Jin young** **  
**

**Age:  23**

**Date of Birth:  September 22nd, 1994**

**Relationship Status:  Taken.**

**Position:  Rapper, dancer, vocalist.  Acting coach**

**Talents:  Acting and choreography**

**Hobbies:  Being a mother hen to his friends and bandmates**

* * *

******Youngjae**

******  
** **Name:  Choi Young jae** **  
**

  **Age:  21**

**Date of Birth:  September 17th, 1996**

**Relationship Status:  Single**

**Position:  Vocalist.  Modeling supervisor.  Graphics designer.  Concept coordinator.**

**Talents:  Singing, modeling**

**Hobbies:  PC gaming like a beast**

* * *

******BamBam**

******  
** **Name:** **Kunpimook Bhuwakul** **  
**

  **Age:  20**

**Date of Birth:  May 2nd, 1997**

**Relationship Status:  He's diva enough for the both of them...**

**Position:  Rapper.  Dancer.  Vocalist.  Model.  Foreign relations and studies.**

**Talents:  Rapping in Thai and dancing to girl group songs**

**Hobbies:  Acting**

* * *

******Yugyeom**

******  
** **Name:  Kim Yu gyeom** **  
**

  **Age:  19**

**Date of Birth:  November 17th, 1997**

**Relationship Status:  Not interested in anyone.  Ever.**

**Position:  Dancer, singer, rapper, maknae.** **In charge of campus tours and orientations.**

**Talents:  Composing and lyricist.**

**Hobbies:  Writing**

* * *

***Got7 debuted in 2014 under JYP Entertainment as a seven member hip hop band who quickly rose to success thanks to their catchy songs, good looks, and widespread participation in variety shows and web dramas.  In 2016 while on a private vacation to Switzerland for a ski trip, saesangs tracked the group down and discovered that two of the members had significant others.  In a deluded attempt to claim the boys for their own the saesang fans attacked the girls, causing severe mental, emotional, and physical damage to the two.  While the fans were severely punished many of GOT7s other fans empathized with the saesangs and scolded the group for thinking that they were free to date, especially considering their line of work.  In November of that same year GOT7 announced that it would be going on a permanent hiatus to pursue less restrictive professional and personal endeavours, unable to tolerate the mindset of their fans.   This decision rocked the entertainment industry to its core.**

* * *

****** The Girls **

** ** **Xtina:**

**aka Twatface**

******  
** **Name:  Christina Wu (probably not her real name but...turns out everything about that bitch was fake.)** **  
**

**Age:  27 (or so she says)**

**Date of Birth:  April 1st, 1990 (maybe this should have been a clue)**

**Relationship Status:  Gold digging fame whore**

**Position:  Miserable, life sucking wench.**

**Talents:  Draining the life out of everything and everyone around her.**

**Hobbies:  Making people miserable, lying.**  

* * *

** ** **Hadassah:** **  
**

******  
** **Name:** **Hadassah** **(pronounced Hy*dalh*sah) Bachchan**  

**Age:  25**

**Date of Birth:  March 2nd, 1992**

**Relationship Status:  Jacksons noona**

**Position:  Keeping Jackson in check, video editing, cinematographer**

**Talents:  painting, sewing.**

**Hobbies:  Studying, learning new skills**  

* * *

** ** **Somang:**

******  
** **Name:  Somang Kelly** **  
**

  **Age:  23**

**Date of Birth:  August 1st, 1994**

**Relationship Status:  Single at first but...Joon has some wicked charms**

**Position:  Yoga instructor.  Counselor.  Translator.  Public Relations**

**Talents:  Singing and dancing.**

**Hobbies:  Reading, listening to music, dancing, gaming.**

* * *

**Zephyr:**

******  
** **Name:  Zephyr Blu** **  
**

  **Age:  23**

**Date of Birth:  June 23rd, 1993**

**Relationship Status:  Madly in love with a tsundere called Suga**

**Position:  Make-up artist.  Stylist.  Translator.  Scholarship Dean.**

**Talents:  Multi lingual.  French, Swahili, Japanese, English, Korean.**

**Hobbies:  Doodling, giving makeovers, participating in beauty pageants**

* * *

******Nana:**

******  
** **Name:  Lee Sun hi** **  
**

**Age: 22**

**Date of Birth:  January 31st, 1995**

**Relationship Status:  Jinyoungs person**

**Position:  Counselor.  Kaelyns personal assistant**

**Talents:  Singing, dancing, make up tutorials, date night makeovers**

**Hobbies:  Playing the piano and gardening**

* * *

******Kaelyn:**

******  
** **Name:  Kaelyn Grey** **  
**

  **Age:  21**

**Date of Birth:  February 5th, 1996**

**Relationship Status:  She will belong to JB until she dies or he throws her away**

**Position:  Proprietor, trustee, anything the boys need her to be.  Public Relations Officer.  Never at the school due to other professional responsibilities.**

**Talents:  Singing, dancing, multi-tasking, multi-lingual, lyricist, choreography, stylist, make-up artist, being a sleep deprived zombie**

**Hobbies:  Sleeping**

* * *

******Sophie:**

******  
** **Name:  Sophia Lucia** **  
**

  **Age:  19**

**Date of Birth:  December 25th, 1998**

**Relationship Status:  Jiminie oppas tiny dancer**

**Position:  Ballerina with the Royal London Ballet.  Gives a lesson once a week.**

**Talents:  All forms of dance**

**Hobbies:  Eating, painting**

* * *

******Kahlani:**

**aka Pebbles**

******  
** **Name:  Kahlani Palakiko** **  
**

  **Age:  18**

**Date of Birth:  September 11th, 1999**

**Relationship Status:  Faithfully BamBams**

**Position:  To be anything and everything Bam needs her to be.  Also in charge of the housekeeping staff, kitchen, and landscaping**

**Talents:  Singing folklore, dancing traditional dances, and making jewelry out of nature**

**Hobbies:  Gaming, surfing, swimming**

* * *

******Star:**

******  
** **Name:  Star Green** **  
**

  **Age:  22**

**Date of Birth:  May 17th, 1995**

**Relationship Status:  Single and she'll keep it that way**

**Position:  Kaelyns work clone**

**Talents:  Resting bitch face on point, feelings locked away, modeling**

**Hobbies:  Scaring small children, tumbling, modeling**


	2. Chapter 2

  **The School:**

 

* * *

**The Boarding Hall:**

 

* * *

**The Common Room:**

 

* * *

**The Preformance Center:**  


 

* * *

**Namjoon's Office and Entrance Hall:**

  


* * *

**Somangs Living Quarters:**

 

* * *

**BTS House:**

****

* * *

  **Somang lives solo in her house.**

**Jin, Hoseok, and Namjoon live in the BTS house.**

**Youngjae and Gyeom stay in the dorms with the students on the male side.**

**Star stays in the dorms with the students on the female side.**

* * *

 

  **Main House:**

***14 bedrooms, 6 bathrooms, everything else as is.**

***Everyone hangs out in the main house, but goes to their own houses to sleep or for time alone**

***Suga/Zephyr**

***JB/Kaelyn**

  ***Mark**

***Jackson**

***Hadassah**

***Jinyoung**

***NaNa  
**

***Jimin**

***Sophie**

***V**

***Kookie**

***BamBam**

***Kahlani**

***One guest room**

**<http://www.phoenixrealestateandhomes.com/search/details/b6/0/#> **

**(click the link please, or copy and paste)**

 

 

* * *

[https://www.aol.com/2012/10/25/fairy-tale-estate-is-just-plain-magical-house-of-the-day/#slide=864664#fullscreen](https://www.aol.com/2012/10/25/fairy-tale-estate-is-just-plain-magical-house-of-the-day/#slide=864664%23fullscreen)

  

MAIN HOUSE:  <http://www.phoenixrealestateandhomes.com/search/details/b6/0/>

 

* * *

 

 Grey's Academy for the Arts was actually founded by Kaelyns wealthy parents and left to her when they passed away suddenly.  The school is housed upon the Grey Family Manor in Wiltshire, England which has been in the family since the 1600s and has undergone several renovations.  Kaelyn hired staff based on an audition and qualification process and leaves the running of the school to her trusted Board 300 or more days of the year, only coming in for evaluations, new class orientation and graduations or dismissals.  

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

November 17th, 2016 was a day that rocked the Kpop world to it's core.  In a pre-planned press conference to address the recent events, GOT7 appeared, stoic faced and slightly stress worn, but instead of apologizing for the scandals they had caused with the recent dating news, leader JB announced that the group was going on a permanent hiatus to pursue different career goals, and that he himself would be taking time off to help his LONG time girlfriend recover from the attack on her and to prepare for the legal battle that he intended to face as he brought his own charges against the saesang fans that had disrupted their peaceful PRIVATE vacation.  Jackson did a lot of teeth grinding, and Mark looked like he had cried an ocean, but not many more questions were answered as GOT7 stood up and walked away.  All their company had to say was that they were disappointed in the actions of the fans as well and that in order to protect their artists they would be required to push forward with the charges but that they had no further comment on the announced hiatus for now.    

A week later news got out that one victim had sued the fans, their families, JYP Ent. and GOT7 for damages and had demanded fullest punishment of the law while the other victim had requested that in form of punishment the fans be required to enter a period of reflection on their actions, and to be sent to counseling for their unhealthy and dangerous obsessions, which she would cover the cost of in order to lessen the burden on their families.  After that, nothing else was heard from GOT7 again.

* * *

 

Thirteen hours away by plane seven young men and one girl in a wheelchair landed at London's Heathrow airport where two transport vans and their drivers awaited them to assist with luggage and to get them to their new destination.  Another two and a half hours away the vans pulled up in front of a sprawling manor and to the back where an out of this world home sat.

"Woah..." one of the boys said in awe.

"Daebak!" said another.

"Who lives here?" asked a third.

"We do," JB said.  "This is Kaelyn's home."

The rest of the members turned slowly and looked at their leader who was helping a sleeping Kaelyn, still broken, and fragile, out of the car as carefully as he could.

"Kaelyn noona lives here?" BamBam asked in disbelief.

JB just nodded as he carried Kaelyn to the front door, one of the drivers unlocking it and opening it for him.

"Everyone leave your shoes and luggage on the porch," JB said softly.  "I'll take her to her room and then we'll get everything sorted out."

 

* * *

When JB had Kaelyn settled and her phone by her head, he softly kissed her forehead and headed back down the stairs to get everyone else settled.

Helping to bring all of the luggage in the guys sat it all in the unreal foyer as they tried not to die from the shock of the home.  Kaelyn had always been very humble and quiet, but she had also showered those closest to her with amazing gifts.

"How..."  Gyeom started.

"Kaelyn's family has owned this property since the 1600s," Jackson answered.  "They've just built on over time and..."

"Kaelyn has more money than our company does," JB said, not explaining any further.  

"Oh..."

Once the luggage was in JB pulled out his phone, pulling something up.

"This house has 14 bedrooms, but six of them are taken so we need to be considerate of the people who already live here," he said.  "I have a map of the rooms that are available and the rest of the house if we want to look around.  This place has two kitchens so..."

"Who else lives here?" BamBam asked as he dropped his voice and looked around.

"The staff of the Arts Academy at the front of the property," Jackson said.  "I guess everyone is in classes but Kaelynah said they would be expecting us so..."

"Oh," BamBam replied.  "What do we do until they come home or..."

"Kae said someone would come to greet us when I put her to bed so..."  JB said.

"Is she okay?" Youngjae asked in worry.

It has been one hell of a flight and Kaelyn was still very ill.  JB just nodded in an attempt to hide his worry.

"Kaelyn is no joke," Mark said firmly.  "She's got this."

The other six boys just looked at their oldest hyung and tried to school their faces to not show the pity they felt towards him for what he had endured.

"Any word from..." Jackson started but Mark just shook his head.

"I think I'll go explore," Mark said, not looking at anyone and walking out the door.

 

For the most part the boys sat awkwardly on the floor waiting for someone to arrive to tell them what to do as their thoughts wandered to the future.  This trip to the English countryside had been meant as a vacation but was quickly turning into an educational experience as they learned about their friend, themselves, and eachother.  At promptly 4pm there was a knock on the door before it opened and a nerdy young man came walking in.

 

"Hello," he said politely in Hangul as he bowed respectfully.  "My name is Kim Namjoon.  You must be Miss Kaelyn's guests?"

When they nodded, the man smiled politely, tho his eyes seemed a little sad.

"How is she?" he asked, sounding truly concerned.

"Sleeping," JB said, but not unkindly.

The man just nodded.

"How do you know Kaelyn Noona?" Gyeom asked, eyeing the man suspiciously.

Namjoon smiled.

"Kaelyn is a friend I care for dearly," he said.  "She offered me this job and has taken care of me ever since I came here."

The boys just looked at him and nodded.

"Campus is a bit hectic," Namjoon said, his tone apologetic.  "It is finals week before students go home for the summer and the staff regroups."

"You..." Jackson started.

"Teach English and Philosophy and help out in the production studio when Professor hyung needs me," Namjoon said easily.

"How old are you?" Jackson asked, one eyebrow raised.  

"23," Namjoon stated.

Jackson looked like he wanted to say more, but he trusted his dongsaeng to make appropriate choices.

"If you all want to follow me I can show you to the rooms available.  Please feel free to make yourselves at home here, and if there is anything you need do not hesitate to find me or I will introduce you to Seokjin hyung when he finishes for the day."

All of the group stood and followed, gasping and whistling low through the house as they were given a tour and lead to their bedrooms.

"I will leave you all to get settled.  We are having a welcome dinner in the backyard for you all at 7pm so everyone else will introduce themselves then," Namjoon said as he excused himseld.

The boys just nodded and did settle into their rooms, exploring the house together, making lists of what they would need, and taking quick showers.  At 6, Kaelyn called JB to help her out of bed and into the shower so she could try and relax her body enough to go to the party that evening.  She had missed the staff of the school she was in charge of, but more importantly she had missed her brothers and her friends.

"Are your sure you won't overdo yourself?' JB asked in concern.

"I'll be fine," Kaelyn said softly, giving JB a kind smile.  "I just need to wash off and see my family.  They've been so worried about me.  It's a testament of their dedication to this place that they didn't jump a plane to Seoul and guard me."

"Promise?" JB asked, his eyes full of worry.

"Promise," Kaelyn said, offering JB her pinky which made him laugh softly.

"I love you?" he said, the statement coming out more like a question.

"Always," Kaelyn said firmly as JB carefully picked her up and carried her to her ensuite bathroom, helping her shower and dress before carrying her out into the backyard where staff was already setting large tables and placing chairs comfortably around, several of them stopping to hug Kaelyn gently and welcome her home.

At ten minutes til seven a large group of guys and girls came walking through the sliding glass doors of the house and into the backyard, everyone cheering when they saw Kaelyn and some running up to her before gently wrapping her in a hug.  Kaelyn smiled and laughed and tolerated the jostling from some of the younger members because no matter how rowdy they were, they were the ones she had missed the most.

"Where is Star?" Kaelyn asked as she looked around, her smile falling just a bit.

"She hates people, Kae, remember?" a tiny little girl said with a tinkling laugh which caused Kaelyn to laugh as well.

"I'm not people," Kaelyn said, her eyes mischeivious.

"Garnish her paycheck then," the little girl said with an equally evil look, causing the two girls to laugh again as the smaller one came up and hugged Kaelyn gently.

Looking around, Kaelyn suddenly felt healed.

"I've missed you fam," she said, her tone a little smile.

"We've missed you too Noona," two young men said in unison.

 

"Taehyungah.  Kookie..." Kaelyn said, trying to sound stern.  "Have you been obeying your hyungs?"

The two boys laughed, one giving a little bunny smile, and the other showing a boxy grin before nodding, causing Kaelyn to smile and shake her head.

"Guys," she said, looking at the motley crew, "this is my other fam.  That's Gyeom, BamBam, Youngjae, Jinyoung, Jackson, JB oppa, and Markah."

The groups both looked at eachother before waving, some of the girls giggling and whispering to eachother as some of the guys rolled their eyes goodnaturedly.

"Nana is an aghase," Kaelyn said with a smirk which caused the girl to blush and hide her face in her hands and GOT7 to smirk.

"Fam, this is Seokjin, Min Yoon gi, Hoseokah, Namjoon you have already met, then Jiminie, Taehyungah, Jungkookie, and then Zephyr Unnie, Nana, and Sophie."

 Both groups nodded again and looked around at the setup which turned out to be a Korean feast, making GOT7 feel more comfortable in the new setting.

"I hope you all can get along.  Teamwork makes the dreamwork, right?" Kaelyn said with a wink towards her gang.

Everyone nodded at that and smiled as a beautiful girl came out with one final plate and announced that the food was done.  BamBam immediately did a double take as he took her in, causing her to blush.

"I've no idea where you think you are going Lani," Kaelyn said.  "You have worked entirely too hard to get all of this together for you to not enjoy it."

The girl just blushed and kind of bowed at that.

"Kahlani doesn't like us any more," Sophie said with a pout, but a teasing one.

"She's just shy!" Zephyr said sticking up for the girl.  "This is a lot of people."

Kaelyn smiled softly at the young girl.

"Please stay?" she asked, her tone genuine.  "I've missed you too."

Kahlani smiled softly and nodded, slowly taking off her apron and stashing it under a table, causing Kaelyn to give a bright smile.

"Now," she said.  "Now the family is all together.  We can begin."

And with that everyone broke out in to laughter and the feasting began.


End file.
